His Juliet
by TheWickedKitty
Summary: Keating gives an assignment involving acting and Julie wants to ask Neil. What happens when he already has a partner? Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries. R&R! NeilxOC


**Disclaimer: The only people I own are Julie, Stephanie, Katie, Anna, and the random guy. Although I am hiding Neil under my bed, with guns out of reach.**

**A/N: I started this story a while ago, I just finished it today. Welton is a co-ed school in this one. Dead Poet's Society is not formed yet. I was also going to have the balcony scene in here, but it was really long and I thought it would get a little boring. Please review, that would make my day! Oh and Welton is modernized, so don't be surprised about some of the words and style used. **

* * *

I sat in English class, my first hour, tired and almost falling asleep at my desk. Behind me, my friend Knox kept poking me with a pencil to keep me awake.

"Julie!" Knox whispered sharply. "If Keating catches you sleeping, he's going to make you do something totally embarrassing like he did to Todd. Wake up!"

I opened my eyes, blinked a little, and tried to focus on what Mr. Keating was saying.

This is a rare experience for me. Normally I'm wide awake in Mr. Keating's class. He was such an interesting teacher. But, of course, since I had a boat load of homework last night, I didn't get to bed until around 2 o'clock in the morning. My roommate, Katie, was starting to worry, she almost pushed me into bed and took away my books so I could get some sleep.

"We are now moving into the wonderful world of Shakespeare!" Mr. Keating yelled. My head popped up immediately at the sound of the name.

Shakespeare was one of my favorite playwrights. His works were amazing and always seemed to inspire me to go with writing, whether it'd be a story, a poem, a song, anything. Shakespeare was one of my idols. Which is kind of sad when you think about it, since the guy's been dead for hundreds of years now.

"Now, I know that you have already read Romeo and Juliet as a part of your last year English class. So, as a start of unit assignment, we'll have a little stage production of Romeo and Juliet." Most of the class groaned.

"Oh, don't be like that" Mr. Keating said. "This won't be so bad. Now, here's what I want you to do." By this time, most of the guys had already toned him out and the girls were listening intently.

"I want you to pair up, boy/girl if you please, and practice a scene from Romeo and Juliet. You will deliver it, aloud, in front of the class Monday morning. This gives you the long weekend to find a partner, decide on a scene, and practice it. You'll be graded on volume, remembrance, movements, and emotion. But seeing as there's an odd number of people in here, there will be either one group of three or one person delivering alone. Come to me if you're working alone, I'll tell you a scene you could do. Off you go, find your partners."

I took a deep breath. Partner work, group work, anything that's not independent work, I was horrible at. I was never good at working with people, we don't connect on the same level.

I started to get up and go to Mr. Keating to tell him I'm going to work alone when Knox grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me back down into my chair. I turned to face him, a questioning look on my face.

"Aren't you going to ask Neil?" he asked, smirking. He was the only one who knew about my crush on Neil, other than my best friend Alice, who goes to another school. "Come on" he prodded. "You know you want to."

"Knox, he's already dating that bitch Stephanie. There's no doubt he's going to work with her, he'd never look at me." Knox's face softened.

"Well, you don't know that for sure until you ask him. Go!" he prompted, pushing my shoulder. I turned around, glared at him, and started to get up.

"_Ohmigod. Okay, okay, just relax. He's just like Knox…except hotter, has a better smile, and has a normal sized nose." _I thought as I walked up behind his desk. _"Alright, it's now or never."_

"Uh…N-Neil?" I stuttered, feeling like a complete idiot already. He turned and smiled casually.

"Hi, Julie. What's up?" he asked, looking at me with those big, beautiful chocolate brown eyes and smiling that wide smile. I felt weak at the knees as I spluttered out a reply.

"Uhm…well, I was just uh…wondering…" I sighed. "I'm getting nowhere. Okay, I'm gonna get right to the chase, even though you'll probably say no, and if you do, it's okay, I totally understand, I mean--." Neil stuck his hand out to silence me.

"Julie! Stop rambling. What is it?"

"_Oh, he sounds so nice…okay, let's do this."_

"Well, would you like to be my partner for the assignment?" I asked shyly, not even sure if he heard it. But all doubts were phased into reality when he sighed.

"Sorry Julie…I, um…already told Stephanie…I'd work with her…" Realization hit me hard and I felt like melting into the wall and just disappearing. Neil actually looked concerned when he replied, "I'm really sorry, Julie" and put his hand on my arm. It sent shocks through my entire body, but I chose to ignore it. He's already taken…he may be taken by a total bitch, but he's taken nonetheless.

I nodded and went back to sit in my seat. I felt someone put their arm around me from behind. I turned my head to find Knox smiling sympathetically at me. I turned back and sighed once again.

"Sorry, kiddo" he said, rubbing my shoulder. "Neil's not so great. Anyone who'd rather be with a blonde bimbo over you is pretty thickheaded." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about Chris?" I asked smartly. When he didn't respond, I said, "Ya know, that blonde cheerleader you were totally obsessed over?" Knox rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least we know the sarcastic part of you is alright." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Hang in there, kid. You'll get your chance." He patted me on the shoulder and leaned back in his seat.

"_Oh, yeah" _I thought. _"I'll get my chance…maybe when pigs fly."_

--

"Come on Jule!" Katie exclaimed, plopping down on my bed next to where I had a book in front of me, pretending to be memorizing my piece for English class. "Don't think you can fool me, you've had that thing down cold since Friday." I closed my book.

"I'm sorry Katie, I just can't stop thinking about Neil…"

Katie scooted closer to me and put a comforting arm around my shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about him. The guy's a nutcase to chose Stephanie over you. She's not nearly as beautiful, intelligent, or sweet as you are." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Katie, but he obviously can't see that." I said miserably. Katie jumped out of bed. I looked at her, thoroughly confused.

"I know exactly what you need. You're coming with me" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of bed. I resisted.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The guys invited us to a study group. It'll be good for you to get out and socialize. Come on, get dressed. I'll wait for you." I groaned.

"Katie, Neil's going to be there! And Knox and Charlie and all those other people who probably know about my secret and are just waiting for me to come in so they can have a great time making fun of me. I'm not going just to embarrass myself." I pleaded. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Julie, you have to face this! Forget him and move on! Believe me, you'll feel a whole lot better if you do."

I looked down for a minute, then back up at my roommate. "Alright, I'll come. But don't expect me to talk to anyone, especially Neil…" Katie nodded and waited outside while I changed into something more presentable than the pajamas I had been wearing all day.

I came out in a pair of dark jeans, a black polo t-shirt, some black ballet flats, my purity ring around my neck, and my hair up in a half ponytail. Katie raised her eyebrows.

"You look too cute. Who knew?" she said jokingly. I shook my head and whacked her on the back of the head.

"Let's just get this over with."

She nodded and led me down the hall to the room where the study group was taking place.

We got in and I tried to stay as invisible as possible, but that didn't last very long.

"Hey guys! Look what I brought!" Katie said loudly, motioning in my direction. I glared at her, but she just smiled sweetly and turned back to the room full of people.

"Hey Julie!" was the reply in unison. I gave them sort of a half smile and waved shyly. Katie turned around and put her hands forcefully on my shoulders.

"Come on, cheer up! Your life doesn't revolve around Neil!" She looked at me forcibly.

"That's easy for you to say, you have Knox, Stephanie has Neil, Anna has Todd, I have no one. Thanks for trying, though. I'll just go over here. Good thing I brought my book." I said, waving the Romeo and Juliet book in her face. I turned my back to her and found a beanbag chair in the corner of the room. I plopped down on it and opened the book to a random place and pretended to read it.

After about a minute of not reading, I looked up to see Knox walking toward me. I sighed. _"Of course…I bet Katie sent him over here to talk to me…I'll remind myself to thank her later…"_

"Hey Jule" he said sweetly as he say down next to me.

"Let me guess, Katie sent you over to talk to me?"

"Well, yes and no" he replied. "She didn't send me, but I do want to talk to you."

"Okay. About what?" Knox rolled his eyes.

"Don't play dumb, you know why I'm here." I looked at him innocently. Mocked innocence, of course.

"Well, I think you'll be glad to know that Neil couldn't come today, he had to stay after with Mr. Hagar to get help with Trig. Poor sap…" I giggled softly. "Hey, that's a lot better than that big old frown." I shook my head. _"This kid is too lame…maybe that's why he's one of my closest guy friends."_

"Well, I think it's safe for you to socialize a little" he said. I was just about to reply when I saw someone walk into the door…beside someone else I did not expect.

My eyes widened as I saw Stephanie linking arms with another guy I've never seen before. He looked to be about 18 or 19.

Stephanie giggled at everything he said, even if it was just a sentence. Every now and then, she would plant a kiss on his cheek, side of his head, shoulder, and finally his mouth. As he started to kiss her back, all you could see was a mass of long blonde hair groping the handsome, tan face until his lips fell off.

After a bit, Knox looked where I was looking and his eyes widened just as much as mine.

"That's Neil's girlfriend!" he said dumbly. I smacked his head.

"Wow, you're slow. Yes that's his girlfriend! How are we supposed to tell him that his beloved Stephanie is cheating on him?"

Knox thought for a bit, but then stopped suddenly. "I don't think that'll be a problem…" I cocked my head to the side, confused. He pointed me in the direction of the door.

I looked to see Neil coming in, looking triumphant. "He must've finished early" I whispered to Knox. He nodded and went up to Neil. I could see them conversing, then Knox pointed to where Stephanie and the new guy where wrapped up in each other on the couch.

The look on Neil's face was heartbreaking. He stared at them for a minute with his mouth hanging open. Then after the realization hit him, he looked down at the floor as he made his way out of the room without another word to Knox or anyone else.

All I could remember thinking after that was, _"Yes! He's finally realized how much of a bitch she is!"_

_--_

I came to dinner that night feeling much better. Katie was right, going to the study group was a great idea.

I sat at the end of the table by Knox, who was sitting by Katie, who was sitting by Anna, who was sitting by Todd. It was our normal group. I looked over at the group next to us and realized someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Neil?" I asked to anyone who would reply.

"He wouldn't come out of our room" Todd told me. "I guess he's really shook up over this whole Stephanie thing. He officially broke up with her after the study group."

"Aw. I kind of feel bad for being happy that they broke up" I said.

"Hey" Anna said, "We're all happy they broke up. I think even Neil is, deep down. We were all waiting for the day they would break it off…Katie and I even considered breaking them up for him…but we thought that'd be kind of mean. He'll turn around and realize she was never Miss Perfect. Don't worry, he'll bounce back." I nodded.

"I hope so. Even if we'll never get to talking, I'd like to be able to admire him from afar with a smile on his face."

Just then, Knox looked up at the entrance to the hall and pointed for me to look there. I looked and saw Neil coming toward our table. I froze.

"Wow, he bounces back fast…" I said, almost breathlessly. It wasn't until he came to squeeze in on my other side did I get my breath back again.

"Hey Julie" he said politely. I sort of half smiled at him like I always do. He chuckled.

"You don't have to be nervous, ya know. I don't bite" he said jokingly. I smiled. "So, anyway, I came to ask…does that offer to be my English partner still stand?" My jaw just about dropped to the floor.

I could feel a finger under my chin, pushing my chin up, then waving a hand in front of my face. "Julie? Anyone home? Yoo-hoo?" I shook my head and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry. I was just kind of…surprised…I guess with your whole situation with…well, you know…" I said carefully, not wanting to bring up a sore subject. Neil eased into a smile.

"Well, I don't really have a partner anymore. Why would I want to do the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet with a cheating hoe bag?" he asked as if it was the most common question in the world. "Well, what I'm saying is…I've noticed how much you hate Stephanie and how you always look like you want to permanently insert your notebook up her nose…"

"Am I that obvious?" I ask. Neil laughs. A beautiful sound, like music ringing in my ears.

"Basically, yes. Well, I've also noticed you staring at me before…so I kind of pieced the puzzle together and, from what I understand, you like me. And I figure, 'Hey, she's cute, funny, smart…let's give her a shot'. So…I was hoping that you would work with me. That is, if that's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay!" We smiled at each other and went on eating our dinner.

--

I sat in my dorm room, reminiscing over mine and Neil's balcony scene. Everything went perfectly as planned…except the kissing part, of course.

That stupid bell…it turns out our production went on a little longer than we thought and before we went in for the kiss, class was over. Damn the clock…

My head snapped up when I heard a knock at my door. I smiled from ear to ear when I thought of who it could be.

Rolling off my bed, I went to the door and I turned the knob. I was met with beautiful chocolate brown eyes and a wide smile. I couldn't help but smile wide as well.

"Hi Julie" Neil said in his amazing voice.

"Hey. Come on in" I said, gesturing for him to come into my dorm. He obeyed and I closed the door behind us, leaving it on a crack. When I turned back to Neil, I felt his fingers intertwine with mine.

"Look, I'm sorry we had to cut the scene short…I don't know about you, but in my opinion, we missed the best part." I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. I felt his hands roam around on my back.

"It's okay. I'm just happy we got to do it in the first place. It was a lot of fun." I could feel Neil rest his head on top of mine.

"I had fun too." he replied. "But…ya know, we could always finish that scene…"

My eyebrows shot up and I slowly looked at him. We slowly shared a seductive smile. Our heads started moving closer…our eyes closed…

The kiss was gentle at first, but as I started to work him like hardened clay, it got deeper, more passionate. I felt Neil's right hand tangle in my hair and pull my head toward him and his left hand slowly roam down to the small of my back. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him even closer.

We heard cheering and applause in the background. We both smiled to ourselves as we thought of all of our friends standing there, smirking at us, but we did not break the kiss.

And slowly the noise started to fade away to the point where the only people in the world were Neil and I. The world faded away around us as I floated into paradise with my Romeo.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's kind of long...but please, if you can spare a couple moments, drop a review my way! And please be honest.**


End file.
